


After School

by Micloset



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, big dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micloset/pseuds/Micloset
Summary: After getting Adrien's number, some of the excitement is too much for Wayhem to take, and he needs to relieve himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been tossing around a bit. Kind of disappointed in the lack of Wayhem/Adrien. First thing I'm posting on here too, so there's that. I might continue it in the future.

Wayhem almost felt like he was going to explode at any moment when he got home from his classes. Sprinting up the stairs and into the safety of his room was one of the only things on his mind. He needed to deal with his problem. 

Once there, he allowed a grin to cross his face, holding his phone between his hands. Adrien had agreed to meet up with him for some video games later this week. He had said something about checking with his father and his assistant, but it seemed likely he’d have the free time! Maybe they could be friends. Or more. The latter thought made Wayhem tingle. He checked the time. He would be alone for a bit more. There was enough time to enjoy himself.

He dropped his bag on the chair in his room and made his way to the bed. Shrugging off his jacket, he propped himself up on some pillows. As he flicked through his phone settling on a picture of Adrien modeling a pair of swim trunks. 

The green piece molded to Adrien’s figure very well, stopping well above his knees, showing of his toned thighs and clinging nicely to his round butt. The picture itself wasn’t a public one, the set it was a part of never showed off more than Adrien in a shirt. But Wayhem had managed to get his hands on this one of the model wearing nothing but the lovely swimsuit. 

Wayhem’s hungry eyes trailed over the blond boy’s slim and smooth torso, admiring the slight muscle tone and lovely creamy look to his skin. He brought his hand to the front of his jeans, gently rubbing himself through the rough fabric, letting out a groan of appreciation. He’d love to run his hands over Adrien’s lovely body, pull the other teen into a kiss while getting the chance to run his hands down his back and feel at his ass. 

“Fuck.” The teen moaned out, undoing his belt. He bet that it was nice and firm too, two nice handfuls for him to enjoy while kissing the blond. As he pulled down his zipper he imagined pulling away from the kiss to latch onto the pale neck and start leaving a mark.

The noises that the Adrien in his mind made went right to his dick as he finally laid his phone down to shimmy his pants down and admire the bulge in his Agreste brand briefs. It was a sharp outline against the black and green cloth, it almost made it look bigger than it already was. The tanned boy licked his lips before pulling those down too, he had shaved recently so not a pube was to be seen above or on his balls. 

He wrapped a hand around his cock, imagining pushing Adrien down onto his knees in front of him. The thought made him flush, the model would look good on looking up at him, mouth level with his dick, and green eyes looking up with a silent question. Of course the answer would be yes, though Weyhem. He would never deny such a pretty boy something he wanted. He wondered how wide the other teen would stretch his mouth to fit it in at first? Or would he start with kissing the tip and then work his mouth over that. 

He liked the latter, he decided, his mental Adrien doing just that, and chastely and shyly kissing the tip of his cock. That was a nice thought. Idly Wayhem smeared some pre over his tip, he certainly was leaking this afternoon. The Adrien in his mind looked taken aback for a second before leaning in to kiss it again, lightly licking up some of the pre as he did, making a pleased kind of purring noise. 

Wayhem’s mind wandered, how would Adrien’s mouth look stretched around very inch of him? He pictured Adrien trying to take him all in one go after that, lips stretched tight around Weyhem’s shaft, throat filled almost to gagging as he struggled to get the last few inches in. The dark-haired teen didn’t think he’d be able to handle having that much of him not inside such a nice warm, wet space. He’d love to tangle his hands in golden hair and pull him down further, see his idol look thoroughly debauched. 

There was no way he would last long. Maybe he’d fuck the model’s pretty lips. Maybe he’d let the other boy suck his cock at his own pace. Either way he’d end up cumming down his throat. He felt his balls tightening as he imagined Adrien swallowing every drop of his cum. 

With a moan he spilled across his stomach and hand, a few nice powerful spurts. Lazily he dragged a hand down his abs, scooping up his own cum and licking some off his fingers. Looked like the pineapple was working wonders. It would be a nice treat for Adrien.

He chuckled, grabbing his briefs and wiping the rest of the mess up with them. He could always wash it later. More importantly was getting Adrien interested. He knew he needed to play it slow, but everything about the blond boy set him off, his smell, his laugh, his body. 

Shakily he got to his feet to get rid of the evidence. Man, he really couldn’t wait to play those Video Games with Adrien.


	2. A continuation?

If someone had told Wayhem a month ago that he was walking home with Adrien Agreste, he would have laughed at them. And he was going to have him in his room too! It would give them a chance to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. And, Wayhem thought to himself, maybe even lead to some more.

“What’s the plan for when we get to your place?” Adrien asked . 

To pin you down and not let you up, thought Wayhem, but he responded, “I just unlocked some new arena as on UMS3, I’ve heard you enjoy the game so, like, I thought you might enjoy that.”

The blond teen smiled at him “Sounds good to me. Where’d you hear I liked Mecha Strike?”

Wayhem chuckled a little nervously at that, he didn’t want to come across as some sort of stalker, “Uh a few months ago when you almost went to that tournament there was a lot of buzz online.”

Adrien laughed a bit at that. “Oh yeah, the time I played with Max!”

Wayhem just stared. Why was Adrien so cute? “Which bot do you like playing as?”

“I like playing NAD03! It just feels right.”

And the green accents match your eyes, but Wayhem didn’t say that, instead he asked about what parts of the move set Adrien liked. Going back and forth on how useful various attacks were until they got to the door of Wayhem’s home.

Going inside Wayhem noticed instantly that no one was home again. Well that made him think of things he probably shouldn’t, like how him and Adrien wouldn’t have to be quiet. Looking furtively at the model next to him as if he could hear his dirty thoughts about how he’d look splayed out on his bed. Luckily he seemed oblivious, looking around the home the same way anyone does when they walk into a new place.

“My room is this way,” Wayhem said, pulling Adrien with him towards his room.

He had cleaned it up since the other day. This involved hiding a lot of the Adrien memorabilia. He didn’t want the other teen thinking that he was too creepy or anything. There was only one chair in his room facing the TV with the game system set up, so Wayhem settled on the floor, fine with letting his guest sit on the chair.

“I can't, it’s your room!” Adrien protested.

“Don’t worry about it man, you’re my guest.” The cute blond looked a little unsure but he sat down while waiting for the dark-haired boy to set up the game. Once it was the two got started playing. Not that Wayhem watched the game too closely, watching how Adrien licked his lips as he focused, tapped his leg when he was on the wire. He had to admit he was really enjoying having him over.

It was too much, Wayhem could feel how tight his jeans were getting. And he had lost again. It must have been one too many times because Adrien looked over at him concerned “You okay?”

Wayhem stumbled to his feet, doing his best to hide just how large the bulge in his jeans was, “Yeah man, I just have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

He made a quick getaway to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked flushed. He supposed he should probably do something about this.

A knock on the door while he was undoing his belt startled him. “Hey, Wayhem, are you okay?” There was genuine concern in his voice, and Wayhem almost groaned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the door followed by: “I saw.”

Wayhem felt himself get cold, “It’s not like that, I-“

The door pushed open and Wayhem realized he had forgotten to lock it. Adrien was standing there, looking at him with that same concern written all over his face. He stopped just an arm’s length from the other teen, “It’s okay.”

Wayhem just looked into the beautiful green eyes. He stepped closer and Adrien didn’t push him out of his personal space, just turned a little red. Interesting. He brought a hand up to cup Adrien’s cheek, lightly caressing the soft pale skin, before pressing his lips to the other boy’s. At first Adrien was completely still, before he pressed back into the kiss himself, moving his lips against Wayhem’s.

Wayhem used his other arm to wrap aroung Adrien and pull him closer, deepening the kiss, before pulling back to look into his eyes again. “Is this okay?” He asked, he had to know Adrien was okay with this. If his idol wanted him too it would be a dream come true. A dumbstruck nod and a breathless yes was all the answer he needed, pressing another deep kiss to Adrien’s lips, pulling the slim body flush against his own. He relished in the warmth from the other teen’s body.

Pulling back he lightly tugged at Adrien’s hand, “My room?” There were a lot of questions he was asking. Something Adrien definitely picked up on judging by the shocked, excited, and very flushed look his face took.

“Y-yeah.”

Wayhem held Adrien’s hand, leading him back to his room, pulling him in for a deep kiss at the door. He let his hands explore the model’s upper body some through his shirt. Pulling back from the kiss, “God you feel nice.”

Adrien chuckled, going back in for a peck, “I am an athlete you know.”

Wayhem pulled him so his hips were flush against his, “Believe me I know.” He leaned in to kiss slightly at the model’s neck. “I wanna see more of it.”

They were both fairly flushed before he had said it, but after he and Adrien were tomato red. Wayhem held his breath while he waited for some kind of answer. “Then why don’t you?” The challenge was issued in a clear, but low and almost sultry voice.

Wayhem’s heart skipped a beat, pulling away to see how the blond teen’s face looked. The model looked adorable, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. “It would be a pleasure.” He whispered pressing his forehead to the other teen’s before kissing him, He could feel Adrien’s arousal pressed against his own through their pants. He could feel it twitch when he pushed his tongue into Adrien’s mouth, swallowing the small whimper that he had made.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled at Adrien’s jacket, helping the other boy shrug it off. He then made all haste in ripping off his t-shirt as well, eager to see how Adrien compared to the pictures he had. “Fuck.” He hissed. The model was even better than the pictures. His skin was smooth, pale, and he just wanted to mark it all up. The slim teen’s figure was also something straight out of his fantasies, with just the faintest outline of abs and a beautifully flat stomach. No doubt about it then: Adrien Agreste was a twink.

Adrien looked a little uncomfortable at being the only one exposed, so Wayhem took the initiative on taking his own shirt off. He was still slim, like Adrien, otherwise how else could the two of them have pulled off the switch with the Akuma. That being said, Wayhem had a defined six-pack creating a ‘V’ leading into his jeans. The other key difference in their bodies, was the clear trail of hair leading from his belly button to the prominent bulge in his pants.

Adrien initiated the kiss this time. “Pulling him in and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Wayhem was caught by surprise, forgetting to kiss back for a moment before letting his tongue trail along his friend’s bottom lip. He brought his hands around the blond’s thin waist, feeling at the details of his muscle and admiring how smooth and soft his skin was.

Eventually the kissing was too much and they had to break apart for air. His hands had eventually found a place to stay on the model’s round butt, groping him through his jeans. Adiren asked, “Can I help with that?” he gestured at the bulge Wayhem was sporting.

The tanned teen smirked, but it did little to hide the nervous tone of his voice, “Of course, if you want to.”

Shooting his own cheeky smirk to the other boy, Adrien fell to his knees. Pulling apart the already undone belt apart, he slowly and seductively unzipped the brunets jeans. The jeans came down, revealing the stark outline of Wayhem’s dick in black and green Agreste boxer-briefs. Adrien, couldn’t hide his surprise at how large it looked from down here. Wayhem must be at least half again as long as he was! And twice as thick!

Wayhem saw the hesitation, “If you don’t want to that’s fine- oh!” Adrien had licked at the tip through the underwear which sent shivers down Wayhem’s spine. He threaded his fingers through blond hair, lightly brushing through it as the model licked and kissed at the outline in his boxer-briefs. Wayhem didn’t know how loud he was being, and he couldn’t bring himself to care, all he wanted was those pretty pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock as soon as possible.

“Oh fuck Adrien.” He moaned, thrusting his hips a little to get more of him in Adrien’s face. The Blond teen on his knees laughed a bit, pushing his hips back, and hooking his fingers under the band of the underwear. Wayhem nodded his answer to the silent question that was Adrien’s hesitation, and his cock sprung free. The tanned teen knew he was well-endowed, having seen enough stuff online to support that.

Adrien shyly licked at the tip, causing Wayhem to groan lightly. He was going to have problems holding himself back he knew. The blond boy’s tentative licks were absolutely divine, and a wonderful teaser for what was going to come.

Wayhem looked down at the other teen, he looked adorably red, a lovely image with his cock pressed against his cheek and lips. “Please.” He said, looking down at his idol beseechingly. And that did the trick, Adrien drew his mouth back to the tip with a lick, and then his lips were around Wayhem.

It was everything the tanned boy had dreamed it would be, so warm and wet, and Adrien looked so nice with his lips stretched just enough for the head. The blond teen began working his way down the monstrous length. Pulling back slightly and the pushing himself further down, trying to make it further each time. Not that Wayhem seemed to mind, with his head thrown back and his hand rubbing through Adrien’s hair encouragingly.

Slowly Adrien got used to the size and shape of Wayhem’s dick, and began increasing the pace he was bobbing his head at, using one of his hands to stroke at the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth.

Wayhem’s head was spinning, his first blowjob was the best thing he’d ever felt, and the one giving it to him was the hottest boy he could imagine doing it to him. Deciding to test the waters a little bit, he curved his hand slightly behind Adrien’s head and experimentally gave a shallow thrust to get more of himself in the blond’s mouth. It had the desired effect, Adrien gagged slightly, but continued treating him to some lovely sensations with his tongue.

Wayhem knew he wouldn’t last long with this, so he pulled his dick away from Adrien’s mouth, forcing down the sadness at seeing it leave his lips. The gorgeous model looked up at him confused, before Wayhem pulled him up to give him a kiss. He tasted a hint of his pre in the kiss, a fact that made him almost wish he had let the blond finish the job.

“I want to do you.” He said after breaking the kiss. Adrien laughed, and began fiddling with his own belt, something Wayhem stopped as he dropped to his knees, hands hold Adrien’s wrists at his sides. “Let me?” The other teen relaxed his arms, and Wayhem released him to undo his belt.

The model’s jeans slid down easily, revealing the turquoise pair of boxer-briefs that he wore, where his dick was straining against them. “Cute.” Wayhem said, smiling up at Adrien.

“Hey!” Adrien laughed, “Not all of us are hung.”

“No it’s perfect.” Wayhem sighed, resting his cheek against the bulge, “A perfect mouthful.” He relished in the blush on Adrien’s face, before pulling those underwear right down. If it had looked perfect with a layer over it, Adrien’s dick looked absolutely divine right now. For one thing Wayhem was now pretty convinced Adrien had to wax to get his body like this, even his cock and balls were perfectly smooth. For another, it had a wonderful curve upwards, with the foreskin just covering the head of it.

Wayhem sat back for a moment, admiring the model in his entirety, “You really are amazing.“ he breathed out.

“Thanks Wayhem.” Adrien said, shifting slightly. Wayhem took his cue, and brought his mouth right to the other teens dick, flicking his tongue down the side and bringing his hand up to wrap around the base. He gave it a few experimental strokes. It felt a bit different than his own, definitely less heft, but it felt warm and solid and nice in his hand. His hands movements pulled the foreskin off the head, which Wayhem kissed, before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, before bopping his head down to meet his hand halfway down.

Adrien’s dick twitched in his mouth and the model let out the most wonderful noise. Wayhem repeated the same motion, moving his hand along with it, getting a soft gasp out of the other boy. That was it then. Wayhem began working Adrien while sucking on the rest, turning the boy into a moaning mess for his first blowjob. Wayhem’s other hand found its way to his own dick as he sucked Adrien off, jerking himself off quickly and furiously.

Wayhem knew Adrien was about to cum, when the blond boys hands, which had been idly tangling themselves in his brown hair abruptly tightened slightly. “I’m going to-“ his words were cut off by a load moan that Wayhem got by redoubling his dick sucking efforts. And then he tensed, and Wayhem felt and tasted the cum spilling into his mouth. He happily swallowed all of it.

After the model was done, Wayhem pulled off with a slight pop. Admiring the now softening dick that was his handiwork. Adrien breathed heavily for a moment, “Do you want me to finish you off?” he asked gesturing at the tanned boy’s still-hard shaft.

“Nah.” Wayhem answered, standing up to press a kiss to Adrien’s lips. “You can get me back later.”

“Later?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, unless you wanna forget this ever happened?” Wayhem fought down the spike of anxiety. What if Adrien hadnt enjoyed it as much as he had? Was he even gay?

“No, later is good.” Adrien said pressing his own kiss to Wayhem’s lips. 


End file.
